neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Ji's Status Bar | Current task: Add game trophy's to game pages| Status: Offline. If you leave a flaming/hate message on my talk page you will be blocked for 1 week. No exceptions! To Do list I was wondering if you have a to do list of some kind that can be used to see specifically what needs help. I'm looking for something to help with, but I'm not sure where to start. (I'm you don't have one, it might be useful to create one. If you don't have time to, I could do it for you if you tell me somethings that need work. ^^) SereneChaos 17:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't play many of the games (except during the Daily Dare and GMC =P), so I don't think I could help much with those. I'll try working on the wearables. Do you have a format for those pages or should I create one? P.S. You might want to change your signature. It feels like your swearing at me when I haven't done anything. :/ SereneChaos 17:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I've made a test page for wearables here. I plan on eventually making the gallery include ever pet species. Do you know of anything else I should add or better colors to use for the infobox? PS Do you categorize your images? SereneChaos 18:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:great wiki! Thanks! ^-^ Honestly, I didn't make much of it though. I adopted the wiki about a month ago along with another editor and the homepage was left from the previous admin. I only made the logo, theme, and found the pictures for the sliders. Would you like me to write a long/thoughtout critique of your homepage (and would you like me to be brutally honest)? SereneChaos 17:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm just going to pretend that was a 'Thank you for your hard work Wild, I hope you continue work hard on pages here!' -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 19:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Critique Okay, then I won’t hold back. =) The first thing I see (as a logged in user) is blank space. Below the wiki header is where ads are (I think, I have ad blocker, so I never see them), and below the bar where it says Home, … pages on this wiki, Add a Page, and talk, there is another black space. An eye caching image/the slider should be the first thing I see, not blank space. The blank space makes the wiki seem incomplete. Next is the “Welcome” image. It’s not bad, but not eye caching either. It’s forgettable. Under that is the slider. Your pictures are slightly pixilated (all images should be exactly 660px by 360px. It‘s better to crop then stretch an image) or of nothing (featured article and user). I’ll talk about each slide individually. 1)The images should be instantly recognizable. You should use something like the Treasure Keepers main characters or logo instead of the map so those of us who haven’t played it still know what that slide is about with out reading. 2)The featured article slide would be better if you used a picture of the article’s subject. The star picture isn’t interesting and tells me nothing about the featured article. 3)The Krawk Island slide is outdated (at least to a Neopian who uses Neo daily). You want the latest news, not something that’s been completed for a while now. But you don’t need to limit your self to new on Neo. Talk about something news on the wiki, like newly completed pages. But make sure it would interest everyone, editors and readers. 4)They should be of something of interest to all visitors. Visitors (readers, not editors) don’t care who the featured user is, they came for info. You don’t need to delete the featured user, just don’t display it on the home page. Next is some text. The grammar is not completely correct and the formatting is broken. It looks like a mess. After that is the red “Important” box with rules. It's unnecessarily big. You could easily make it much smaller. (Now I’m nitpicking) With the “musts”, bold text, and red, it seems unwelcoming. The last line also screams “shameless self promotion”. Last is the green “What's New?” section. It barely has any text and is useless. It could easily be moved to the Community Messages. It also has some broken formatting with the lupe image and isn‘t in the green box as I’m guessing it should be. And honestly, no one would still be looking at the bottom of the page. They’ve either moved on to a new page by now through the slider or search box or they’ve left. Now on to the theme and logo. Your logo matches your theme, but it’s small and the pets on it are unnecessary and look stretched. They also take away some of the limited space you have. The words, which are a similar color to their background and are hard to read, should be the only thing on there. (This part is more just my opinion)Your theme fits with the Neopets theme, but yellow and/or orange don’t make good background colors. They should only be used as accents, not as main colors. I’m of the opinion that the background color (where the articles and text are, not the part that currently has stars) should only be white because it’s easiest on the eyes, but that’s just me (I refuse to edit on wikis with black backgrounds because they literally makes my eyes hurt and give me a head ache and I can‘t be the only one). My last points are just on the wiki in general. None of the articles are long or go in depth on their subject. Granted, a lot of the pages’ subjects (like avies) don’t allow you to go in depth, but I have yet to see a long page that has info I don’t already know. The pages don’t appear uniform. You could easily make infoboxes for items, characters, and lands. Infoboxes are used on nearly every wiki I’ve seen and there’s a reason why. They collect basic info about a subject, make it easy to find, and they make pages appear uniform and professional. You could easily put statistics about an item, links to Neopedia article, a species’ day ect. in an info box to make pages more uniform. A lot of links lead off the wiki. This causes a reader to be led to a different site and likely not return. Links to Neo are useful, but there are many which could be switched to pages on the wiki. Lastly, a lot of articles are not written in a professional way and don‘t look as good as they could (i.e. Grarrl). Images make a page look better and catches a reader’s attention better than only text. You could easily have images of a Grarrl painted different colors, famous Grarrls, and Grarrl related avatars instead of only text. The opening paragraph is also unhelpful. It should have some info about Grarrls, not two seemingly random sentences. The page also is in desperate need of a proofread. The grammar is terrible for something that should be informative. I’m fine with mistakes on talk pages, blogs, ect., but an article should have near perfect grammar. Wow, I write too much. o.0 Sorry for the mountain of text! ^^; Hopefully it helps this wiki become the best it can be! SereneChaos 21:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Paint brush references Thanks for the link. =) I was just using the Rainbow Pool. I plan on uploading at least one picture every day. I missed a few of your post yesterday, sorry. ^^; Jellyneo is a good reference, but I would feel like I was stealing their images if I just copied them. *shrug* I'm weird. ^-^ And do you mind if I categorize the images of pets wearing a wearable? It'll help me know what I've already uploaded that I haven't added to a page. Your signature's a lot better. ^^ GL with RL stuff! =) SereneChaos 20:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It means "good luck". =) And thanks! SereneChaos 21:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! No problem! ^-^ I like the color (hope it comes in a lot more species!), so I really don't mind. Plus, it's easier to make a page that has all the info on something when almost nothing is known. =P SereneChaos 21:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Ji. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. Did you have anything specific in mind for the main page? If you've seen a main page layout that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll work on setting up a similar layout here. Also, if there's anything besides the main page that you wanted help with, let me know and provide any details that you can. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a Destruct-O-Match 2 page saying it's in the Game Graveyard and still making it like a normal game page? Goblaze 20:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Goblaze, the one and only! Good Job Wow, Ji. You seem to be doing pretty successful on this wiki. Congratulations, you've come a long way from the bakugan wiki. ^_^ A great game died 21:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate page There's a Maractite and a Maractite (Color). I'm not sure if they are suppose to have different subjects, but as they are now, they are duplicates. Could you delete one or the other or tell me what the difference between them is suppose to be? SereneChaos 23:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ^-^ I've also been finding some duplicate images, so I added them to Category:To Be Deleted. Your userpage is very flashy and there's a lot of bold text. I like the flowting bar. =) SereneChaos 23:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay =) SereneChaos 23:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Finishing up Back from my lunch break. I'm glad you like the new main page layout! :) I just uploaded a new logo too. It uses the official logo with "wiki" in a similar font. Let me know if you want me to change it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just changed the admin username color to lightseagreen. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you still see the dark blue. There are two templates used on the main page. One is very simple - Template:Header. It's used for the section headers. All you have to do to use it is enter . The other template is Template:Box Button, which is used for the "buttons" that link to the locations and games. Thankfully, the template page (which I copied from the DC Database wiki) has a good explanation of how it works. If you run into any trouble, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::At the moment, a good place to find or get help with technical things like CSS is the new Admin Central Forum, specifically the Technical Help forum section. If you don't see a topic that already answers any question you may have, feel free to start a new topic. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I create a turning your pet sectionon the Rainbow Fountain 's page with these photos (P.S. Can you also put somewhere pics of what location formats look like) Shadow Ninja 11:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Goblaze Hey! How are you? Any new events? I hope you have a perfect day ahead of you! Janaethompson 21:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Janaethompson I'm A Newbie KD Hey Jamie, it's Joe. You know I'm pretty new to editing the Wikias, so could you give me some tips to fixing sigs, etc? Thanks. Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 20:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I'll definitely check it out ^^ Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 22:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC)